Lich
by Tyxlaog
Summary: Harry dissapears for ten years and comes back as an undead lich. I do not own any thing in this fic except for harry as a lich.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story I had in my head and just had to get it down. Harry disappeared for ten years and comes back as a lich. I own nothing.

"I call the three-hundred-forty-fifth meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order. Now is there any news on Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"I have some news Dumbassdore," a bone chilling voice said from the doors of the Great Hall.

Instantly hundreds of wands were pointed at a cloaked figure leaning against the doors.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore questioned coldly.

"I am the only one who knows where Harry Potter is. But I can tell you that the only reason he would come back is to get revenge on Voldemort."

"What? He would abandon his friends?" a twenty-six year-old Ron said from the crowd.

"Friends that spy on him for five years? Friends that take his money? Friends that betray him? Oh I can see why he would want to come back." The figure said sarcastically. As he said all this, Ron and Hermione were getting paler and paler.

"Could you please tell us where Harry is?" Dumbledore asked trying the grandfather card.

"Dead, and it's because of you Dumbledore. It's because of you that Voldemort captured him. It's because of you that Voldemort tortured him for two years. It's because of you that he got sent to another universe. It's because of you that his soul got ripped from his body."

"How can you know this?" Hermione interrupted.

"Because I am Harry Potter." He then removed his hood to reveal a rotten face with a gold lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Several spells were sent toward him once the Order members saw the undead face. Harry just lifted a hand, muttered some words, and smiled. When the spells were a few inches from him, they stopped and went up toward the ceiling. Harry then snapped his fingers and all wands in the room went flying toward him.

"Don't bother; I've had eight hundred years of experience in magic, for one hundred years in the universe I was in is one year in this universe."

"What happened to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was the first person to be unwillingly turned into a lich."

"What is a lich?" the know-it-all Hermione questioned.

"You will regret asking, but a lich is a spellcaster that places their soul into an object called a phylactery. This turns them into an undead that is immortal as long as the phylactery is intact. I was captured by half-human half-snake creatures called Yaun-Ti. They removed my soul from my body and placed it in a phylactery after making me drink a brew normally used to make dragon liches. I was forced to learn their magic which I eventually use to kill them."

As Harry described what had happened to him, several of the weaker members threw up (including, believe it or not, Fudggie).

"Why are you here Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"One, to end the prophecy; two, revenge; and three, to remake the corrupt government. When I am done there will be no prejudice to _Dark Creatures_, the magical and muggle worlds will be united, and peace will exist through out the world."

"Do you think you can accomplish all of that?" Fudge shouted.

"I'm already one-third of the way there," when Harry said this he threw a sack into the midst of the Order, "take a look in the sack."

When Hermione opened the sack and looked in, she screamed and threw up the contents of her dinner, for in the sack was the decapitated head of Voldemort.

"Now for the second part of my to-do list, revenge." Once Harry said that, he threw four multi-colored orbs: one at Ron, one at Hermione, one at Snape, and one at Fudge. When they hit, they imploded in a burst of fire, electricity, acid, and sound. "I just love my Hellball spell(AN: don't own). It fires a ball of fire, acid, electric, and sonic energy. Now for you Dumbledore, prepare to feel the awesome might of my most powerful spell: the Vengeful Gaze of God!(don't own that either)" Once Harry shouted that, he flung his arm toward Dumbledore and a pair of eyes looked down at Dumbledore from the enchanted ceiling. The eyes glowed and Dumblie dropped dead. The Order turned to look at the lich only to see him disappear.

There, not sure if this will be a oneshot or not. Please review and tell me if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have decided to continue this fic after the nice reviews.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: From here on out, knowledge of Dungeons and Dragons is very useful to understand the aspects of Harry's armies.

Harry chuckled as he reappeared at his new home base. Unknown to anyone living, except his followers, he had taken over Azkaban shortly after his return to this world. He also was no longer affected by Dementors; it seems that they are a type of undead. They create more of their kind with their kisses. Those kissed by a Dementor will become one when they die.

"How was your escapade My Lord?" one of Harry's few human followers asked.

"Profitable. Prepare wrights. Winter and lava. Tonight we will march against the Ministry of Magic," he replied.

Harry had actually been on Earth for several months, building his armies. He had armies of several different creatures. He had even recruited help of the Tarrasque. A massive creature that is practically invincible. It can heal any damage done to it and could swallow anything smaller than it, which is almost everything. The only reason Harry was able to avoid being eaten was the fact that undead didn't taste good which gave Harry enough time to promise the Tarrasque a mate if she helped him.

He also had several legions of undead. Ranging from expendable skeletons and zombies to powerful vampires and hullathoins.

Another branch of his armies were his angels and demons. He had summoned and bound several legions of the celestials and fiends. From lowly quasits and lantern archons to mighty balors and solar angels.

"Sir, the wrights are ready," one of Harry's generals said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Good, have Errtu lead them. After ten minutes, I will Dimension Door there," Harry replied.

"The balor?"

"Yes, he is my most powerful and his loyalty is unmatched. He would even impale himself on his own sword if I asked him to."

"I thought that binding demons didn't produce that kind of loyalty?"

"I bound him after he was already as loyal as a normal demon could get. He was already loyal to me as thanks for killing Drizzt Do'Urden, the one person who ever defeated him not once, but twice."

The were-rat general bowed before leaving.

"Soon, this world will be mine," Harry said to himself.

Harry thought back to those several centuries ago, when he was a pitiful human on this world, shortly after Sirius' death.

FLASHBACK (the chapters from here on out will be one long flashback)

It was shortly after his sixteenth birthday that Voldemort captured him. Voldemort took great pleasure in having Harry tortured. He would have the Death Eaters use almost every form of torture known to man. And he never asked any questions. He just had them torture him for their perverse pleasure. Voldemort also found a new type of magic.

Normal Wizards cast Arcane Magic. There were legends of a type of magic granted by gods called Divine Magic. Voldemort proved those legends reality. He gained Divine magic from some bastard god named Bane. Bane granted Voldemort the power to bring the dead back to life. He used it frequently on Harry.

Harry's torture only ended with the help of another god. The one who's symbol was on his head. Talos the Destroyer helped Harry escape into another universe. Unfortunately they weren't able to control where Harry landed and he wound up in a place called Chult and capture by Yuan-ti.

They threw him into a cell and left him a plate of raw meat.

'Talos, can you get me out of here?' Harry thought.

'I'm sorry Harry, bringing you here drained my power. I'm also sorry about you landing with these yuan-tis, Bane must have done something that scrambled the location you landed at,' Talos replied.

'So I'm stuck here?'

'For the time being, I'll send one of my followers to get you out of there as soon as I can.'

Before Harry could continue the conversation, another yuan-ti came into Harry's cell. At first Harry didn't realize that she was a yuan-ti; then he noticed the snake-like features.

"What do you want?" Harry snarled at her.

She just smirked and snapped her fingers. Harry found that he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything as she removed his clothes. He couldn't do anything as she raped him.

As the weeks pass, the yuan-ti continued to rape him and use him for slave labor. Harry continued his talks to Talos. The talks prevented him from going insane.

'Any luck yet Talos?' Harry asked one night.

'I'm sorry Harry; the closest of my followers is several leagues away. The best I can do right now is to give you Divine magic,' Talos replied.

'That would be nice.'

So Harry started learning Divine magic. He started out learning Orisons and other low-level spells. He was up to midlevel spells after a few weeks when a yuan-ti half-blood, this one with a cobra head and human body, came into his cell and started dragging him to the ritual chamber.

'Talos! What are they going to do?' Harry cried out.

'I think they are going to sacrifice you. Don't worry! You can't die because of the prophecy in your world! It might be worse though," Talos answered.


	3. Chapter 3

'How might it be worse?' Harry couldn't help but asking.

'They might offer you to Sseth, their serpent god,' came the mental reply.

'…I thought you were serious for a moment there.'

'I was. Don't worry, my followers are almost here.'

The yuan-ti finally dragged Harry into the ritual chamber that Harry had cleaned the previous day. He glared at the high priest that slithered up to him.

"Be glad young human, you get to be a part of a mossst important ritual. You also get to determine the resssult of our exsssperiment," the high priest said to Harry.

Harry just spat in the yuan-ti's eye. He got a backhand to the face as a reward.

"Enough! We need the human in asss bessst condition posssible."

Harry watched as the yuan-ti set up a pentagram and pouring various potions on different areas.

'Do you have any idea of what they're doing?' Harry asked Talos.

'I must confess that I have never seen a ritual like this. I can tell you that you are not going to be sacrificed,' Talos answered.

'Is that supposed to comfort me?'

'No, I was just stating a fact.'

A yuan-ti slithered up to Harry and dragged him to the center of the pentagram and forced a potion down his throat. The surrounding yuan-tis started chanting in parsletounge but Harry didn't hear. He felt like his body was being ripped apart. Distantly Harry heard Talos' voice.

'Harry! Just hold on a few more minutes. I think I know what they are doing but try to hold on.'

Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold on. It felt like something was trying to rip his soul out. After what felt like hours, Harry heard the sounds of fighting and that brief moment that he lost concentration was enough. His soul was ripped from his body and was sent flying into a tiny gem. The yuan-tis quickly cast some more spells and Harry could feel his body again.

'Talos, what happened?'

'They did something I didn't know was possible. Harry, you are the first humanoid to unwillingly become a lich.'

'A what?'

'A lich is an undead spellcaster that has his soul placed into an object called a phylactery. Harry, you have just become practically immortal. The only way for you to be killed is if your phylactery is destroyed.'

'So I'm still dead?'

'Technically yes.'

"Hurry! We mussst continue the ritual," the yuan-ti high priest shouted as the sounds of fighting neared.

The priests slithered to different positions as the sounds of fighting reached the door.

'What are they doing now?' Harry asked Talos.

'My guess is they plan on binding your will to them. But it's just a guess,' Talos answered.

The door to the ritual chamber then burst open and a man covered in plate armor with a massive ax rushed in and beheaded one of the yuan-ti guards. A man with pointed ears, leather armor, and two daggers ran in after him and slit the throat of another guard and ducked as a bolt of lightning shot over him and fried one of the priests performing the ritual.

"No! Ssstop them!" the high priest shouted.

Harry growled and leapt at the high priest and tackled him to the ground. Harry grabbed the priest's throat and started choking the serpent creature with his undead strength.

A green-skinned man with a massive sword rushed in and started to cut through the yuan-ti priests. A black skinned, white haired man with a mace ran through the door and killed the remaining yuan-ti guards.

"Harry Potter?" the black-skinned man asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Harry answered as he stood up.

The man kneeled and answered, "My name is Lyeyst Hon'em. My lord Talos sent me and my party to free you."

"It's about time you got here! I've been waiting here for months, and just when they kill me, you decide to show up!"

"My apologies, we were in northern Faerun and were only recently able to gain access to a portal here."

'At least all of the yuan-ti have been slain Harry, now there is nothing stopping you from just walking out the front door. Go with them, they will help you get used to your new body,' Talos told the new undead.


	4. Sorry!

I'm sorry to say to all of my fans that I simply can not continue any of my fics anytime in the near future. I simply can not bring myself to work on them. I won't use school as an excuse since I just got out of school for the summer. I just can't find the inspiration to write them. Until I get that inspiration back, all of my stories are on hold. I may give updates every now and then but they will be months in between if at all.


End file.
